1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an insecticide for controlling insects such as cockroaches and to a method for preparing the insecticide.
2. Description of the Prior Art
It is well-known in the art to produce insecticides for treating cockroaches and other insects by utilizing boric acid as the active ingredient. For example, U.S. Pat Nos. 1,029,203 and 4,438,090 both disclose insecticides containing boric acid. Boric acid is used as the active ingredient because it is poisonous to the insect, and is relatively low in toxicity to human beings and animals such as house pets.
Accordingly, there have been many attempts made to incorporate boric acid into a composition. Typically, these compositions are placed in the area where the insects are located with the expectation that the insects will consume the composition, and therefore, the boric acid. Traditionally, the compositions take the form of tablets or powders. An example of such a product is Harris Roach Tablets.TM..
It is scientifically recognized that roaches and other insects pre-taste their food, and in some cases can detect poisonous materials and will avoid the bait that contains the poison. In the above-described roach tablets, often what happens is that the roaches recognize the poison, and do not comsume the entire tablet. Thus, the tablets are not completely successful in exterminating the roaches or other insects.
Accordingly, it would be desirable to develop a composition such that the insects will consume significant portions of the entire composition and therefore the boric acid, so that the consumption will be fatal.